Love In Music
by dragonriderhp
Summary: This is a collection of song fics, all Romance. They’re all just ideas of how people got together, and connection music with words. Please R & R!


**Title:** Love in Music

**Author:** dragonriderhp

**Summary:** This is a collection of song-fics, all Romance. They're all just ideas of how people got together, and connection music with words. Please R & R!

**A/N:** Hi again! OK, so this is going to be a bunch of song-fics. As you can tell. Each chapter is a new song, a new story (unless told otherwise), and for the most part, a new pair. I don't know how well I am at writing song-fics, so I'd really appreciate it if you could review and tell me how I'm doing and if you want me to continue. I'm not sure how many different pairings I'll do, I guess that depends on how long I feel like writing this. But don't worry, I'm still going to continue my other stories. This is sorta how I'm going to get rid of my writer's block, too. Now I'll stop rambling…R & R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

_Love In Music_

**Catch Your Wave**  
The Click Five

"Melany, I think I found one for you!" Lily Evans shouted to her best friend. They were in Molly's Elegant Dress's searching for the perfect dress before the Christmas Ball.

Lily was 16, in her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. It was currently Christmas Break, and normally she would go home, but this year she was finally old enough to go to the Christmas Ball that was for 6th and 7th years. Lily and Melany Roberts had been thrilled when they heard and had, of course, stayed.

Lily ran a hand through her dark red hair, waiting for her friend to come over. She already had her dress and, with permission from Professor McGonagall, her and Melany had rushed to Hogsmeade to find Mel's dress.

Her tall, blond friend came around a rack of short dresses. Her light blond hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her dark brown eyes sparkled cheerfully. She hurried up to her friend.

"What is it?" asked Mel eagerly.

Lily pulled a light blue dress off of the rack. It had spaghetti straps and was tight until the waist. From there, it poofed out and stopped at the knees. Roses were embroidered on the top in dark blue beads.

Melany gasped. "It's perfect!" she cried, taking it from her friend's hands and jogging to the dressing room.

Lily sighed and leaned up against the soft dresses.

_Finally…a ball. And I have a date! _Lily thought wistfully, thinking of the handsome Ravenclaw who had asked her.

_At least he got to me before Potter,_ she thought bitterly. James Potter, however arrogant and big headed, was still remarkably good looking. Lily knew that no matter how much she hated him, she couldn't turn him down for a date to the Ball. Because if he asked her and she said no for no reason, he was sure to bother her for the rest of the night, ruining it. And she'd also feel extremely guilty.

"Lils, I love you!" a voice called from the dressing room. Lily turned towards it just as the door opened and her friend walked out.

The dress hugged all the right curves on Mel's body, and the color contrasted amazingly with her hair and eyes. She had pulled her hair out of the ponytail and fluffed it out, and she looked great.

Lily ran up to her friend. "You look stunning, dah-ling!" she said, taking her friends hands playfully.

"Why thank you, peach!" Mel replied in a similar accent, laughing. She let go of her friend's hands and walked back into the dressing room. Mel quickly changed and the girls headed up to buy the dress.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

James nervously ran a hand through his already messy black hair. He began to fix the collar on his dress robes, his hair sticking up in the back.

"Why are you so nervous, mate?" Sirius Black, James' best friend and fellow Marauder, asked him, leaning against the dresser.

"Lily's going to be there with Talp," James grumbled, smoothing out his robes.

It was 5 minutes until seven o'clock, and the two boys were preparing themselves for the Christmas Ball. Sirius was meeting Holly Auble, a Hufflepuff 6th year, at the Ball; James was going with Holly's friend Miranda Cirsack, also a Hufflepuff 6th year. Sirius had on some simple black dress robes, as did James. (**A/N:** James' were like Harry's in the Yule Ball scene during the 4th movie, except instead of the green on it there was blue. Sirius' were like that except instead of green there was crimson.)

"Well," Sirius said slowly, walking over to the mirror where James stood. "Just dance by her with Miranda; Lily already hates her. Make her jealous!"

James looked at Sirius and was about to reply when the door was flung open. The two boys' other friend, Remus Lupin, barged into the room and hurried over to his wardrobe, looking highly disheveled.

"Sirius, mate, toss me my shoes, will you?" he said, yanking out his dress robes. (**A/N:** They, too, were like Harry's, but were also green instead of a different color. I think that Harry's were black and green at the collar…if so, that's what these all are!)

Sirius shared a look with James before picking Remus' shoes off the ground. Remus finished putting on his robes and he grabbed a brush from the top of the wardrobe.

"Here," Sirius said, tossing the shoes to Remus. Remus, who had started brushing his hair, could not catch it, his hands busy. The shoes hit him in the face.

"PADFOOT YOU PRAT!" Remus said, pressing his hands to his nose, which was bleeding profusely. James and Sirius hurried over, both pulling out their wands. Remus glared at Sirius over the top of his hands.

"I swear, Padfoot, if you do anything to me with that wand, I will rip you to shreds. Full moon isn't that far away," Remus threatened. He pulled away his hands and wiped the blood onto a towel that was hanging on the bed. James pointed his wand at Remus' nose and muttered, "_Stoppendium_."

The bleeding stopped and Remus sighed, glaring at Sirius. Sirius shrugged apologetically as Remus pushed past him, walking into the bathroom.

James and Sirius finished getting ready and were waiting by the door when Remus came out, his hair slightly tousled and his face clear of blood.

When the Marauders entered the Great Hall, they couldn't help but gasp. The hall had been magically transformed into an icy Christmas palace; at least it looked like it. Large ice Christmas trees lined the walls at large intervals, and about 20 or so tables were set up near the entrance, all with either crimson or emerald table cloths. There was a small ice sculpture on top of every table, also, and a large area was cleared near the Head table (which had been replaced with a stage) for the dance floor. Buffet tables edged along the walls. Icicles glittered on the walls and crimson, emerald, and gold baubles hung above their heads along with white candles.

Remus left his two friends (waving to James, glaring at Sirius) when his girlfriend Molly Harp appeared at his side. She followed him over to a buffet table.

"Where do you think they are?" James asked Sirius quietly. His question was answered, however, when he heard a loud squeal behind him

"JAMESIE!" a high-pitched voice cried.

James groaned but turned around, a fake cheery smile on his face.

"Hey Miranda!" he said cooly. Two blondes were walking up to the boys. They both were incredibly stupid, but were up to Marauder standards on the "hottness" scale. Miranda had dull gray eyes but was incredibly curvy, and was wearing a fitting light pink dress.

She came up to James and kissed him forcibly on the lips. James pulled away, grimacing slightly.

Holly, who had light green eyes and longer, dark blond hair, came up to Sirius. She was wearing a slinky black dress with thin straps and a short skirt. She put her arms around Sirius' neck and he kissed her on the forehead, grinning.

James rolled his eyes and followed his friend and his date over to a table.

They sat there for a while until Sirius went to go get some food. Holly and Miranda went with him, giggling excitedly.

The band came on stage and began playing music; the lights dimmed slightly and James watched Sirius and Holly start dancing, still sitting on the chair.

He searched the crowd for red hair. Seeing none, he sighed disappointedly.

James turned back towards the entrance just as several people walked in.

His heart lurched as three stunning girls, one with dark red hair, came into the Great Hall.

"Lily," James breathed softly.

_In the middle of the night  
That's when you caught my eye_

_I chased you round in memories  
Through the breeze and trees and you tease me  
But hey  
_

"What was that?" a falsely cheery voice said from his side. James jerked his head out of his stupor and turned to Miranda.

"Oh, nothing. Uh, do you wanna dance?" he asked her, watching Lily greet Eric Talp with a hug. She grabbed his hand and walked onto the dance floor with him and her two best friends, Melany Roberts and Brook Lawrence.

Miranda took his arm and put it around her waist. "Sure," she purred.

James shrugged her off again and walked onto the dance floor. He was a good dancer, unlike Sirius (he was dancing around wildly, but people, including Holly, were watching with amusement) and he led Miranda to the middle of the floor near Lily.

(**A/N:** The lyrics of the song that the band is playing will be **bold** and the lyrics for the song part of the song fic will be in _italics_, just so they don't get confused.)

**I'm two quarters and a half down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by **

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

James couldn't stop watching Lily dance with her friends and Talp. She was shaking her hair around and laughing. 

He bumped into Lily several times, but she never seemed to notice. Miranda kept throwing herself at him, and there were too many fast songs, so James finally said he needed a drink.

As he walked by he grabbed Sirius by the arm and pulled him over to the drink table.

"What are you doing?" Sirius said as James grabbed himself a water bottle.

"It's not working! I've bumped into Lily probably 8 times and she hasn't even said something to me! Not even, "STOP TOUCHING ME POTTER!" or "YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET ME TO NOTICE YOU BY CONSTANTLY RUNNING INTO ME!" so it's obviously not working," James vented, leaning against the table.

He looked wistfully towards Lily. She was wearing a thin strapped white dress that had a Marilyn Monroe skirt and strappy white high heals. Her hair was curled loosely and down. She had just the right amount of make up on, and, in James' opinion, looked like an angel.

Sirius patted him on the shoulder. "Have you danced with Miranda?"

"Err, well, sorta. We've danced together but not like you told me," James said, turning slightly red.

"Go slow dance with her by Lily! It's a slow song, so they might play another one. You need to first make Lily notice you, then make her jealous, and then ask her to dance. Go!" Sirius pushed James towards the dance floor, laughing.

James caught his balance and glared back at Sirius, but nevertheless, walked over to Miranda.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, holding out his arms. Miranda grinned and put her arms around his neck,

"Look, I know you would rather be dancing with some one else, and that's ok. I don't really mind, but I'm going to help you get her. You deserve her."

James pulled away and looked at Miranda in shock after she whispered that in his ear.

"Thank you, I really owe you one," James told her. They slowly danced their way over near Lily, who had her head on Talp's shoulder.

**I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you**

James looked over at Lily and saw her green eyes peering over Talp's shoulder at him. They made locking eye contact before James looked away, feeling a pang in his heart.

"Let's put on a show," Miranda said in his ear.

**Now love's a broken record that's  
Been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we got to play these games we play?**

James twirled Miranda around, dipping her to the floor. She giggled and when he brought her back up again she pecked him on the cheek. James smiled, his eyes flickering over to Lily. She was watching him.

James spun Miranda out and brought her back in, his arms around her. She looked up at him and James kissed her on the lips. When they continued to dance, James saw Lily glaring at Miranda.

When the song ended, James asked Miranda if she wanted a drink.

She smiled at him and replied, "No, you need me now more then I need a drink."

He grinned at her. "So how do I owe you, then?"

"Hmm," she put her finger on her chin, pretending to ponder. "Get me a date with Brock Walter."

"Done," James said quickly. He took her hand and pulled her back onto the dance floor, eventually making his way over near Lily.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The wilted flowers that I gave  
Were not as nice as your bouqet  
All the lyrics that I wrote  
Not as smart as the words you spoke  
The starlight above my hometown  
Aint as bright as the star ive found  
Every drawing that I drew  
Was never ever as cute as you**

Lily glared at Miranda as Lily whirled past her, in Eric's arms. _What am I doing? I shouldn't care that James has moved on…it's a good thing, right? But, stupid Miranda! I hate her. Except, I can't help wishing that I was dancing with James right now, not her. Oh, what's going on?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

James pulled his eyes away from Lily and quickly did a fast move with Miranda. He picked her up and lifter her above his head, spinning her around.

But, he almost dropped her in surprise when his eyes flickered back to Lily.

_The clock's turning around  
And you're still playing these games  
It's such a waste to bring me down, down, down  
Don't bring me down cause_

Eric was kissing her. If you could call it kissing. It looked like he was trying to eat her tongue.

Hot, burning anger flared up inside of James. He set Miranda quickly on the ground and kissed her, eyeing Lily as he did that.

But Lily wasn't attached to him any longer. At least by the lips.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lily kissed Eric back at first, though it was unpleasant. But as soon as she saw Miranda and James kissing, she pulled roughly away. James looked over at her, and she drew back her hand.

_Whack!_

A loud echo rang through the hall, although unheard to most of the other students, as Lily slapped Eric.

"How _dare_ you?" she cried. "We're through!"

Eric looked after her, dumbstruck, as Lily stomped off the dance floor.

James, Miranda, and Eric stared at each other in shock. Holly and Sirius came up next to them.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked simply. Holly smacked him lightly upside the head.

"I gotta go," James muttered, and he turned and walked off the dance floor.

Miranda and Eric looked uncomfortably at each other, as Sirius and Holly were kissing.

Suddenly a tall, black haired boy and a small, pretty brunette came up to them.

"Brock!" Miranda said, blushing and fixing her hair.

"Hey Lucy," Eric said quietly to the fellow Ravenclaw.

"We saw what just happened, and, well, wanna dance?" Brock said, coming up to Miranda.

She turned dark pink and nodded her head.

Eric slipped his arms around Lucy's waist as she cuddled up into his chest.

"Oh well," Sirius said, and resumed dancing like a mad man.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lily angrily wiped away the tears that were running down her face as she leaned against the balcony. She glared out over the shiny black surface of the lake.

"What's my problem?" she said quietly to herself. "I shouldn't care that James is having fun with another girl. I shouldn't want to go kill Miranda. I shouldn't feel nothing for Eric."

"But you do, don't you?"

Lily turned around in shock. Her hair flew in front of her face as she whirled.

James Potter was standing in the doorway to the balcony with his hands in his pockets, staring at her.

She put her head down, her heart beating wildly. She heard footsteps as he came towards her.

James leaned his back against the railing.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**

Lily looked up at him nervously.

"Yes."

_Hey girl,I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl,I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl,you've got an undertow  
Hey girl,hey girl, don't wanna let you go_

James reached out an arm and lifted her chin. Her emerald eyes glistened through tears, and wet black streaks ran down her face.

Without thinking, Lily leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his.

James knew they both felt the fireworks going off. He pulled away gently and looked at her.

"If somebody told you in the beginning of the year, perhaps after you had just hexed my arms to act like chickens and then teased me for the rest of the month, that in December you'd be kissing me, would you believe them?" James asked.

Lily laughed, remembering another one of his failed attempts to ask her out, and her retaliation.

"No, I'd call them insane and recommend St. Mungo's," she grinned.

_When I turned sixteen  
That's when I started to dream  
I chased you round in memories  
Throuh the breeze and the trees and you tease me  
But hey_

"Yeah, that was the good times," James faked sighing blissfully.

Lily smacked him gently on the arm.

_I can't believe I'm having an actual conversation with James…and enjoying it._

Her thoughts were interrupted as James put his arms around hers. She looked up and saw James standing next to her, his arms wrapped around her arms and waist, staring out over the lake.

Lily fought back the urge to shiver from his touch and wound her arms around his waist. She nestled her head in his chest and he rested his chin on top of it.

"Lily," James said softly.

She pulled away and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Lily kissed him back, melting into him.

They stood there for a while until suddenly a voice shouted from the doorway.

"_STUPIFY!" _

Lily and James broke apart, and James dropped to the ground as a jet of red light flew above his head.

They turned to the doorway and saw a tall, brown haired guy pointing his wand at them.

"Roger Doyle," Lily muttered.

James stood up and placed his body in front of Lily. She inhaled deeply, and the scent of pine, must, and spices filled her nose. She sighed, putting her arms around his waist.

"Lily, who is that?" James said softly as Roger advanced on them.

"Roger Doyle, my ex-boyfriend."

"Ah, Doyle, can I help you?" James said loudly, pulling out his wand. He remained in front of Lily.

"Step away from my woman!"

Lily made to come out, but James forced her back. Anger blared through his eyes as he started towards him.

"Excuse me, I think Lily broke up with you. Because you cheated on her with Debra Jones," James spat at him.

"Stup – "

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James shouted at him. Roger was sent whirling into the air backwards, his wand flying to the side.

"Go inside, Doyle," James said angrily as Roger pulled himself up.

"Accio wand," James muttered. The wand zoomed towards him and he caught it, before tossing it to the right of the patio-balcony into the bushes below.

"Go fetch, bulldog!" James told him. Roger, who did look remarkably like a bulldog, grudgingly left the balcony to look for his wand.

James turned to Lily, who was watching him with a smile.

_Well every princess has her knight  
And I'm still in it for the fight  
Not givin in, I'm gonna win, win, win  
I'm gonna win cause_

"James, you saved me!" Lily said softly.

James slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"No one touches my Lily."

Surprisingly, when James called Lily "his Lily", she felt good. Normally she hated being treated like a possession, but with James, it felt right. She brought her lips up to his and he gladly obliged.

After a moment, the two walked over to the railing again. Lily leaned against one elbow and looked over the lake.

James reached down and grabbed Lily's hand. It was much smaller, but it fit perfectly.

"James, one thing."

James turned to Lily.

"You need to work on completely obliterating people."

James grinned. "I promise I will no longer curse for the fun of it, unless of course they're doing something to you, and I won't take down people with lesser ability."

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled. "I think Snape can be an exception. He's a prat."

James grinned and kissed Lily on the lips.

"That's my girl," he said, smiling.

Lily turned to face James and he put his arms around her.

James rested his forehead on hers and she smiled into his chest.

"People are going to think we're insane or under the Imperius curse," James said quietly.

"Way to ruin a moment!" Lily said. She hit him playfully on the arm, but ran away as James began chasing her.

With James and his Quidditch ability, and Lily and her heels, Lily had no chance.

James picked Lily up around the middle and swung her around.

"Come on, I still haven't danced with you," James said softly into Lily's ear.

_Hey girl,I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl,I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl,you've got an undertow  
Hey girl,hey girl don't wanna let you go _

I'm never gonna let you go

James put his arm around Lily's waist and they headed back inside the Great Hall, expecting to not be seen.

The DJ was on a break, and everyone was talking and getting food. So, naturally, when Lily and James walked in together, they all saw.

The noise level dropped to silence as the couple stood in the doorway, looking sheepish.

"GO PRONGS!" two voices shouted. James looked over and saw Remus and Sirius grinning at him.

Suddenly the DJ walked back up to the booth. He leaned into the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Um, does anyone still want to dance?"

The crowd of students roared and cheered.

**Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl? **

Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.

Lily and James headed onto the dance floor. Sirius, Holly, Remus, and Molly joined them as they began dancing.

As the song ended, James pulled Lily close.

"It may have not seemed like it before, but its always been true. I love you," James told her.

She looked up at James, smiling. "I love you too."

_Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, dont wanna let you _

Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave  
Hey girl, I wanna drift away with you  
Hey girl, you've got an undertow  
Hey girl, hey girl, don't wanna let you  
Hey girl, hey girl don't wanna let you go  
I'll never let you go  
Alright

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? I think it turned out okay, pretty long right? By the way, I disclaim ownership of the songs I used, kay? So don't sue! Instead, review! Please! I'll try to update soon, but I'm also working on other stories, so I don't know when I'm going to get to it.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
